Birthdays and Swings
by pieface98
Summary: It's Nina's eighth birthday and she meets a boy named Fabian...


**Okay, this is gonna sound really stupid, but this idea came to me in a dream. Okay, just read on.**

**I don't own house of Anubis.**

Nina's POV

As I ran around the park, I waved to my parents. It was my eighth birthday. I was happy because I got to play at the park. My parents, sat on a bench nearby talking to another pair of adults. I saw one other kid at the park, a boy. I assumed they were his parents.

I went down the slide again. I wanted to go on the teeter- totter so badly but I had no one else.

I got on anyway, and tried to do it by myself.

"Need help?" the boy asked me as I pathetically tried to teeter- totter without a partner.

"Yes, please." I said.

He got on the other end and I was finally going up.

"I'm Nina. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Who else?" I laughed.

"Oh, I'm Fabian." He said.

"You talk like Harry Potter." I laughed.

"Well, you talk funny!" he laughed back.

"Are you from Hogwarts?" I asked him. My dad read me the Harry Potter books and I had seen the movies.

He shook his head, "I'm from London."

"Oh! Harry Potter was there before he moved to Hogwarts!" I yelled feeling smart.

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Are you here for a vacation?" I asked.

"Uh huh." He said. He looked sad though.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"Because, my dad told me that when I turn eleven I have to go to a boarding school all the way in Liverpool! I don't want to go!" he explained, "He said that this was my present because I have to go."

"Don't worry, you have a while until you're eleven." I told him.

"I like you Nina. You're really nice." He said.

"I like you too, Fabian. You're really sweet." I replied.

"Do you want to go on the swings?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm scared of the swings. I fell off one and scraped my knee."

"Okay, what if I push you? I won't make you go too high." He reasoned.

"If I get scared will you stop me?" I asked.

He nodded. So we hit the swings, and I went first. He wouldn't go to high, and not too low. It was actually fun. Then I got off and let him have a turn. He could do it all by himself! I wonder how old he is?

"Fabian how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm eight." He said.

"I'm eight, I just turned eight! Today's my birthday!" I yelled.

"Really, Happy Birthday!" he said.

Just then, my parents said we were going to get ice cream.

"Bye Fabian, it was nice to meet you!" I said.

"You too, Nina. Happy Birthday." He waved bye.

We drove along the road to the ice cream place, I was excited. I heard my mother scream and screeching. Then I was screaming.

I screamed and sat up in bed. I looked around, I was at Anubis House.

"Nina are you okay?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I replied and lay back down.

I started to think about that Fabian boy who I met the day of my parents death. His name was Fabian, he was my age. He was to attend a boarding school in Liverpool when he turned eleven, and he was from London.

I had some questions for my boyfriend at breakfast.

"Hey Fabian can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Uh oh." Jerome said, "Fabian's in trouble."

We walked into the common room and sat down on the couch.

"Fabian, where do you live when you're not here?" I asked.

"London why?" he asked.

"How old where you when you first attended boarding school?" I questioned ignoring him.

"Eleven. Nina are you sick? You don't look so good." He said putting a hand to my forehead.

"Fabian, did you take a trip to America when you were eight years old?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, "Nina you're kind of freaking me out."

"Fabian," I said, "I had a dream last night. About the day my parents died. I met a little boy at the park that day. His name was Fabian, he was from London and his dad told him that the trip was a present because when he was eleven he was to attend a boarding school in Liverpool."

"Nina, that little girl who was afraid of the swing set, and tried to teeter- tooter without someone on the other end was you? Nina, not afraid of anything lets break into the cellar, Martin?" Fabian laughed.

I nodded.

"That was the day your parents died?" he asked.

I nodded again.

He hugged me, tighter than he ever hugged me before.

"I love you." I said. That was the first time I ever said it. Well, not counting that time in the cellar.

"What?" he asked.

I pulled away and looked him right in the eye.

"Yeah, I love you. A lot."

"I love you too. A lot." He smiled.

We walked back to the table, hand in hand. Smiling like idiots.

"You guys talk really loud!" Mick said, "Nina Martin, the girl who didn't cry when Patricia dumped water on her, is afraid of the swing set."

"WAS afraid of the swing set!" I corrected.

"Yeah, I never see you on the swings at the park." Jerome mumbled.

"Why are we talking about swings?" Patricia said as her and Mara sat down.

"Because Nina is afraid of them." Jerome answered.

"WAS AFRAID! I WAS EIGHT FREAKING YEARS OLD!" I yelled at Jerome.

"You knew Jerome when you were eight years old?" Amber said joining us at the table.

"No." Mick answered, "She knew Fabian when she was eight years old."

"FABIAN!" Amber yelled, "How come you didn't tell me you knew who she was?"

"Because, I talked to her for ten minutes max when we were eight years old." Fabian answered.

"I am so confused." Mara said.

So I told them the story.

"AWWWWW!" Amber and Mara said.

"You guys left out a part." Jerome spoke.

"No we didn't." I said confused.

"Hey Amber, they said they loved each other!" Jerome shouted.

"OMG! FABINA!" Amber squealed.

"Guys, we should get to school." Mara said.

We all started to get up and leave.

"Hey, Nina would you fancy a date later? At the park?" Fabian asked.

"Will you push me on the swings?" I questioned.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Will you stop me if I get scared?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"I'd love too."

**Okay, that's my little fluff. **


End file.
